Searching for a Name
by Cassie Sharpie
Summary: the Hyuuga family is expecting a new member of the family. What are you going to name your baby brother or sister Natsume?


Searching for a name by cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

Disclaimer: I don't own G.A, kick bottowski, Phineas and Ferb, Marvel ultimate Spiderman, Kickin' it, X-box

* * *

ONESHOT

* * *

"Mom!" Said the little boy. His mother went up to the 7 year old kid, who waving his little arms at her.

"What is it Natsume?" Kaoru asked her son, leading him to his bedroom. His room was so big , that the boy thought it could contain an entire family of 4. His wall was painted baby blue with star on the ceiling, his bed was king-size with white and blue stripes cover, he had a desk for himself, a wardrobe and a drawer and 3 boxes to put in his toys, he had his own flat television where he could his X-box and watch his favourite shows: kick bottowski, Phineas and Ferb , Marvel ultimate Spiderman and Kickin' it.

Right now even if it was 8 AM, the boy's room was a complete mess, toys everywhere, on his bed, desk, legos on the floor. They made way to the balcony, to sit on the old rocking chair where his mother would hold him, rocked him and sang him to sleep when he was a baby.

His mother sat on it, while Natsume took his little black chair to sit beside in front of his mother.

"Mom why is your belly so big? Sensei said that you should always stay fit, so you could be healthier"

" Oh, is this what you where going to ask me Natsume… Well first of all, I'm sure you'll be a great doctor, _doc_" Kaoru smiled at his son, who just look at her while tilting his head, little wrinkles on his forehead, his short brows making they're to meet each other a little bit.

"Mom didn't I told you I wanted to be an astronomer? That's why you gave me that telescope don't you remember ?" Pointing at the telescope on the other side o the balcony.

"Yeah I know, well the cause of why I have a big tummy is because I'm holding a life inside of me. you'll have a baby brother or sister. We were going to surprise you, but I knew you were going to ask questions, I knew you were too smart and I know that one day you'll be a great astronomer."

The little boy just stayed still, absorbing the little information his mother had given him.

" Yes I'm going to be a big brother!" Natsume exclaimed pumping his fist in the air while standing up on his feet.

* * *

Later that day

"So since, we're going to have a new member of the family, why don't we play a game?!" Mr Hyuuga said when they were having breakfast.

Mr Hyuuga was an architect, a very good cook and sometimes when he had time he would draw or paint. He was a great painter and he loved imagining things, daydreaming, nonetheless he loved his family very much. He might be good in maths, but sometimes he acts a little bit immature. His actually suits him, Ayumu that's what his parents called him, it meant walk dream and vision.

" What kind of game, old man?" the two other people of the family asked.

"Ugh! you two are so mean, I wish the new bundle of joy would be nice a smiley, not moody and stoic like you two" he said , whispering the last part, knowing not to make his wife angry especially when she's pregnant, "Curse you, mood swings!" he mentally said.

"Come on just tell us what kind of game your talking about" Mrs Hyuuga encouraged.

"Well I was thinking of giving a name to the baby"

The two unbelievably agreed. Ayumu took under the table a blackboard and set it hanging on the wall.(I guess he already knew the answer before even asking) He took a chalk and drew a vertical line and wrote on the left side boy while on the other girl.

"So lets start, I was thinking for a boy maybe Ryo because it means cool and refreshing while if it's a girl I'd call her Ai because it means love and love is the most greatest thing on earth"

"And there he goes daydreaming again " Kaoru said, shaking her head, knowing that now his husband is in another universe

"Well I guess it's my turn" The woman said taking the chalk out of her husbands hand.

"I want to call her…" she said while putting her hand under her chin "Akahama, that's a cute name isn't it? And if it's a he I'll give him the name Ken, maybe"

"Mom you're going to name the baby after a doll" their son cringe at the name.

"Well, Natsume first of all it's an action figure, not a doll, second don't you dare talk at me like that young man! Can't you see I'm sick, I'm fat, my back hurts and I only want to eat and sleep!" His , mother suddenly exclaimed. Natsume was stunned at his mom reaction never did he see her angry and now she was crying on the floor. The boy was actually scared and slowly slip outside the dining room. He decided to go out to play in the park where knew that, that was where his beloved girlfriend Mikan was. The park was just in front of his mansion. His mansion was designed by he's father. Around the house was a garden and in front of the mansion was a fountain and the gate.

It's a pretty big house for a family of 3.

* * *

At the park

"Hey Natsume!" The little brunette waved at him. "How are you Natsume?"

The young lad went up to her, hugged her and kissed her on the cheek "Fine" He whispered.

The little girl returned kiss and took his hand leading him to the little house where their "club" always reunite.

"And here comes Hyuuga" Said the emotionless girl, clearly annoyed by the presence of the young boy, knowing that he was going to steal her best friend for the entire afternoon.

"Come on let go!" She said taking the arm of little Ruka dragging him outside the club house where they meet up with the other couple.

"Hyuga" She salute. "I see that you two are together eh? Never thought you had a thing for blackmailers huh Ruka?"

The said boy just blushed and let himself be dragged by the raven head girl.

"Wahh I never knew that Hota-chan and Ruu-chan where together, why didn't you tell me Natsume"

" Hn whatever , let's just go somewhere else"

"Sure! Let go on the swing set! The last one who gets there, will treat the other for ice-cream!"

"Hn" The just let the little girl win, just like a good boyfriend would do, Not!

" I win"

"Ugh you're unbelievable, I'm your girlfriend"

"So that doesn't mean anything, but I don't want ice-cream I hate sweets" he said sitting on the swing while Mikan beside him already using her little leg to swing.

"Hey I'm going to be a big brother"

"Woah… that's… greeat…Nat…me!" she said stopping the swing." Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know…"

"I wish that baby's going to be a girl, because I can finally have another Natsume, but it will going to be a version of a girl!"

"Yeah right… Mom wants to call him, if he's a boy Ken"

" Cool Ken is a great name! Maybe when he'll grow up he'll meet a blond girl named Barbie, you never know Natsume, you never know"

"Idiot"

"Oh don't be a pooper Natsume, Ken means strong and healthy"

"Whatever, how about you what would you name your little brother or little sister if you had one that is?"

"Maybe Kanata, you know the guy on 'ufo baby', he has the same attitude you have"

"Don't compare me to that monk, stupid, plus I'm not into blond, I think brunettes are better"

Mikan looked at Natsume and blush." Don't flatter me Natsume"

"Who said I was talking about you Baka-hime (Baka: stupid, Hime: princess)"

The girl stood up and crossed her arms, her back facing his boyfriend, heading back to the little house. "Grr why do you have do be such a jerk!"

"Stop being a drama queen and come here" Natsume said not even moving an inch from his place. "Sorry okay" And with that said the little girl ran back to him and sat at her original place.

"So you still complete your answer"

"Oh right! Well I'll call her Ai if she was a girl, because love (Ai in japanese) is everything, it makes the world go round, without love our life has no meaning, love is everything!" Mikan said with hearts in her eyes.

Natsume snorted at what Mikan said "That's sissy"

"Only because you're a boy, I think one day girls will run the world one day (I'm not sexist), if guys like you are like you"

"Yeah right idiot with that brain like yours the earth will just stop moving and return being like those ancient men we read in history books" And with that he earned a punch on the chest, but not to strong though and he fell of the swing with Mikan on top of him.

"See what you did "

"What I did, you're the one who led us to this situation, idiot"

"Ugh whatever it's better to lie down here on the grass" Mikan said rolling over her back.

So for the whole afternoon they laid on the grass, played, climbed trees, sleeped under the cherry tree.

"Hey it's getting dark,plus it's 7:30 pm do you want to go to my house? I'm sure your parents and mine won't mind" Natsume said looking at the time

"Sure I'll just tell mom that I'm coming with you" making her way, but Natsume stopped her.

"Nah we'll just tell or shout it that you're with me on my balcony then she'll know"

He was right the Yukihira mansion was just beside the Hyuugas.

"Come on let's go Mom is going to be all cranky because I didn't ask permission to out"

"You know Natsume, one of this days your mom will die from heart attack because of you, you should always tell your parents where you're going"

"Yeah, Yeah _mom_".

It was 8.30 in the evening when they finished their dinner, and now the two little kid went to Natsume's balcony to star-gaze with his telescope. Mikan broke the peaceful silence around them.

"How about you Natsume, what do you want to name your baby brother or sister"

"Don't know"

"Well why don't you call him or her Aoi, that a cool name and it's for both genders and it's your favourite color-"

"Blue" Natsume cut her sentence

"Yeah, I mean you love blue especially because is the color of the sky, the earth, remember?"

"Idiot it's me we're talking about, I do know my favourite col-" the young lad was cut of by the yelling of someone.

"Mikan! It's time to go home!" There she was, Mrs Yukihira on the opposite side of Natsume's balcony, on the balcony of her daughter. Yes, Mikan's room is right in front of her boyfriend's.

"Well I guess I have to go now; bye" Mikan said already going down the stair to meet with her butler. "Bye Natsume" And with that she gave him a flying kiss.

That night Natsume went to dining room, took a little stool so he could reach the blackboard, cleaned the it and then wrote "The name for my baby brother/sister is going to be Aoi !"

* * *

4 months later

"Hi baby sister, I'll protect you no matter what Aoi-chan!"

* * *

THE END

Sorry for my grammar !

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want!( Remember NO flames allowed)

Don't worry for my other story "Cute little Love" I'll write the epilogue and then it's finished!

thanks a bunch!

-CbxCf (Ella-chan)


End file.
